czechitfandomcom-20200215-history
Instant Expert:Age of Ultron
AgeOfUltronCSS Avengers Re-Assembled Are you like us, true believers? Do you need Earth’s Mightiest Super-Heroes to once again fight the foes that no single super hero can withstand? If so, don your Hulkbuster Armor, grab your Gauntlets, give Mjolnir a polish — and make your way to Earth-199999! The Marvel Cinematic Universe is growing rapidly, and it's all connected. But that can mean the less true amongst us might have missed an episode or two of ‘’Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’’ or even the whole of the ‘’Agent Carter’’ miniseries. So here’s the skinny: if you want maximum enjoyment out of ‘’Avengers: Age of Ultron’’, we strongly recommend that you watch the first ‘’Avengers’’ flick. (Seriously, is there anyone reading this that ‘’’hasn t’’’?) After that, proceed (with pace!) to the two ‘’Captain America’’ movies, paying ‘’’special attention’’’ to the second one. We mean it. Linger a bit over S.H.I.E.LD.’s development in that film — and in the second season of its TV show. (You might really want to devour the final four of the season, starting with “Love in the Time of Hydra”. And if you haven’t seen ‘’Iron Man 3’’, how are you ‘’’’’possibly’’’’’ going to understand Tony Stark (Earth-199999}’s state of mind at the beginning of ‘’’’’this’’’’’ flick? Want to understand the comics on which this movie is based? We thought you might! Luckily, Marvel’s made that easy by cleverly naming the movie precisely after the comic book. So just check out ‘’Age of Ultron’’. Easy, right? Right! Well, except for the fact that Ultron himself has a very different history in the comic books than we’re likely to see on screen. As does the Vision. Oh, and Quicksilver. And his sister. But don’t let those differences trouble you, fair Marvelite! There are thousands of Earths with millions of variations. So don’t get too precious about the Earth of your youth. Instead, repeat this mantra after us: ‘’’In Whedon we trust.’’’ After all, he’s not steered us wrong yet, right? Right! Excelsior, people! of pics here, in this section Villains link=Ultron Ultron link=Ultron Scarlet Witch link=Quicksilver Quicksilver link=Baron Baron link=Nick Fury Nick Fury link=Tony Stark Iron Man link=Thor Thor link=Black Widow Black Widow link=Hawkeye Hawkeye link=Hulk Hulk link=Captain America Captain America link=The Vision The Vision Heroes Here’s a whole caboodle of opinion about ‘’Age of Ultron’’ straight from your bullpen to you! We asked your fellow Marvelites what they were looking for out of the weapons and new characters this flick is going to offer. This is what some of them said: * I’m curious to see what kind of Trick Arrows Hawkeye will shoot! – DoNConoscente * I'd love to see them give a name and/or a defined function to the electric wrist gauntlet Black Widow uses. — The18thdoctor * I really want to see (Iron Man's) Hulk-Buster Armor in action. — Copelnator123 * Although I like Iron Man's armours, I'm really looking forward to Mjolnir. It's the coolest weapon in the whole Marvel Multiverse! — The Many-Angled One * Iron Man's armour continues to become more awesome, especially with the Hulk-Buster due for Age of Ultron. — Unic of the borg * I'm delighted to see Paul Bettany's constant self-effacing work as Jarvis lead to the role as the Vision. — Jiskran * I'm really looking forward to Ultron; he's the villain who will finally put the Avengers on their knees! — The Many-Angled One * I'm particularly intrigued at the possibilities of the Vision; hopefully they'll include at least some hints at his canon relationship with the Scarlet Witch. — MarcusSLazarus * I am looking forward to the Scarlet Witch — and hoping that other characters such as She-Hulk will have cameos. — Antvasima * The Maximoff twins look amazing, even if they changed Scarlet Witch's powers. — Flux 345 We also polled a ton of people around the Marvel U wikias what they thought about the weapons and new characters coming in Ultron. Here's what they thought, fact fans! Infographics go here CharacterPoll WeaponPoll Essential videos file:Avengers Age Of Ultron - Official Debut Trailer file:Avengers Age Of Ultron - Special Look file:Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 - Fannotation file:Avengers Age Of Ultron Trailer 3